Piper's Surprise Series
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Just what is Piper doing in the shower?
1. Surprise

Title: "Surprise"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Just what _is_ Piper doing in the shower?  
Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell, Leo Wyatt, Prue Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell, Kit, Dan, and Charmed are all © & TM Spelling Television Inc.. Mary Poppins is © & TM her respective owner. The shampoo idea comes from a commercial and thereby is © & TM that product's owners. Everything else is (C) & TM Pirate Turner.

Everything was quiet when they first arrived home, their arms loaded with groceries in so great an abundance that they could scarcely move. "Piper!" the oldest called from the other side of the locked front door. "Piper, open the door!" Yet no answer came.

They knew she was supposed to be home and that she had known that they would soon return from the Pic N Save, but no matter how much or how loudly they called, they could get no answer. The youngest woman furrowed her brow slightly in both frustration and worry. "You don't suppose she went out?" she asked with a glance to her oldest sister.

"Of course not, Phebs. She knew we were coming. She's here somewhere." She struggled to shift her groceries as she answered her youngest sibling, hoping to free a hand enough to be able to open the door. A loaf of bread fell out of the top of one of the bags she clung to, landing on the steps with an unexpected Smack! that brought a warning hiss.

Both sisters turned to the hiss only to find their Siamese cat. "We don't suppose you could get her attention, could you, Kit?" Phoebe tried, but the cat only looked at her before gathering his dignity and stalking off. His attitude brought a giggle from Phoebe. "Men. I swear, they're all the same!"

The other woman grinned at her sister's comment but then sighed unexpectedly. "We can't just keep hanging around out here waiting on her to show when there's no telling what's delayed her."

"You don't think she's been attacked, Prue?" Phoebe asked, all laughter instantly vanishing only to be replaced by deep concern.

Prue shook her head. "No. We'd hear _something_ if she had, and there's not a single sound coming from in there. Cover me, Phoebe."

"What?" Phoebe started in surprise before realizing that Prue's eyes were concentrating even more sharply on the door's handle now. "Oh." She turned her head to scan the streets and backed up against her sister. "Go for it," she finally said when she was certain the coast was clear.

Under Prue's guidance, the knob unlocked and the door swung open. Both sisters hurried into the house. They reached the kitchen table just in time for their tired arms to finally give way underneath their heavy loads, sending the bags crashing the few remaining inches down to the table. Phoebe grimaced. "You check the eggs. I'll get the bread." She quickly fled the room.

When Phoebe returned within only a couple of minutes, she found her sister standing in the middle of the kitchen, telekinetically ushering the various products from within the bag to their proper places. "The eggs were fine," Prue informed Phoebe even as the loaf of bread abruptly left Phoebe's grasp and shut itself inside a cupboard.

Phoebe giggled as she turned, her eyes slowly sweeping the unique sight. "It looks like a scene straight out of Mary Poppins!" She laughed again before it dawned on her that they had still found no sign of Piper. Her face fell even as a loud moan came from the floor above. The sisters exchanged a look. "You don't think --?" Phoebe started to ask only to be cut short by another moan.

Prue shrugged. "Could be. There's only one way to find out." She had already finished putting the groceries up by this time, and the two hurriedly raced from the kitchen and up the staircase to the second floor.

"She's not in her bedroom," Phoebe observed in a quiet murmur even as their ears caught the sound of their shower's rushing water. The pleasurable moans were increasing in both loudness and frequency as they closed in on the shower. They listened to their sister, their mouths open in silent shock for it was only her voice that they could hear.

Prue was the first to reach out and knock on the door. It took three knocks before Piper finally answered. "Yes?" she groaned. "What is it?"

"Do you have a man in there?" Phoebe blurted out.

"Phoebe!" Piper sharply admonished.

"Well, do you?"

"I don't see how that can be any of _your_ concern!" Piper's tone was hot and angry.

"But weren't you . . . ?" Phoebe insisted.

Prue stifled a sigh. She knew Phoebe would get nowhere the way she was headed. "Piper," she called to her younger sister, "I know it's none of our business, but Leo's having a _fit_ downstairs! He keeps cussing Dan, and we only wanted to be able to reassure him that you didn't have a man in there."

"Do you mean," Piper gritted out between her teeth, "to tell me that he thinks I'm cheating on him!"

Having quickly caught on to Prue's plan, Phoebe hurriedly responded, "Yeah! We tried to tell him otherwise, but he just won't listen to us!"

"Well, don't tell him," Piper's indignant answer came, "but it's only the shampoo!"

Both Prue and Phoebe burst into laughter at that information. Everything was silent except for their laughter for a long moment, but then the water unexpectedly stopped. Both women immediately ceased their laughter and looked at each other. "You don't think she's --?" Phoebe started to ask even as they heard footsteps rapidly approaching the door.

"I think we'd better get out of here," Prue replied, her eyes dancing mischievously as she darted for the stairs with Phoebe in hot pursuit.

**The End**


	2. The Original Surprise

Title: "Surprise"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The original version of the author's "Surprise": Just what _is_ Piper doing in the shower?  
Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell, Leo Wyatt, Prue Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell, Kit, Dan, and Charmed are all © & TM Spelling Television Inc.. Mary Poppins and Finesse are © & TM their respective owners. The shampoo idea comes from a commercial and thereby is © & TM that product's owners. Everything else is © & TM Pirate Turner.

Monday evening found Prue and Phoebe Halliwell sitting in the kitchen of Halliwell Manor, chatting as they tried to relax after their hard days. Both sisters looked up in shock and surprise as loud sounds suddenly filled the house.

"Ooohhh! Aaaahhh! Oh, yes! YES!" drifted down above the sounds of running water from upstairs.

For a moment, the two just looked at each other blankly, neither realizing what was causing their other sister, Piper, to have such a fit. As Piper's moans and screams of delight continued to drift down to them, echoing throughout the house, the otherwise silence in the kitchen was suddenly broke by Phoebe's laughter. Prue gave her sister a puzzled look before Phoebe began to explain, "Now I know why she was in such a hurry to get upstairs and take that shower!"

Prue just blinked at her younger sister, not realizing what she was talking about until Phoebe said one more word, one name that got her message clearly across to her older yet more virginal sister: "Leo!"

"Oh..." Prue said softly, but then as it dawned on her, she too began to laugh and giggle as if she were a teenager again.

Piper's sounds of delight slowly died away, and a few minutes later, she entered the kitchen with a shine, particularly in her hair. The other two women looked behind their sister, expecting to see Leo only to see no one at all. "Where's Leo?" they asked in unison.

"What do you mean -- where's Leo?" Piper asked, giving them both a curious look as she moved her hand slightly across the bottle she was holding, letting a name peek through her fingers: Finesse.

Looking back to their sister with puzzled expressions, it was only then that the two other Halliwell's saw what it was Piper was holding. "GIVE ME THAT BOTTLE!" Prue practically shrieked, snatching it from Piper's hand and racing upstairs, barley missing Phoebe by mere inches.

Phoebe immediately started up the stairs after her sister in hopes that she could somehow persuade Prue to let her go next, and leaving the freshly bathed Piper to just stand in the middle of the empty room in their wake, shaking her head in disbelief. She sighed softly to herself. I wish Leo was here.

At the same exact time Piper had thought those five little words, she suddenly felt two arms reaching around her and hugging her gently. She let herself be brought back until she felt his muscular chest behind her back, and a smile crept over her features. She did not need to hear his voice to know who it was; she could tell it was him just by the delicious smell of his manly cologne and the comfortable, wonderful feeling of his arms holding her close. Leaning back into him, she let her hands slide up his arms.

She felt his head lower to where his mouth was right behind her ear and felt him softly sniffing her hair. He reveled in the scent of the woman he loved with all his being as he asked softly, "You called?"

A grin played across Piper's mouth as she asked him, "When did you get here?"

"I thought I heard you call my name, love?" was his whispered reply as he resisted the urge to nibble her earlobe.

Piper laughed gently, and a worried look crossed Leo's face. She turned in his arms to look up to him, her brown eyes twinkling as she smiled up into his heavenly blue eyes. "I guess you could say that."

He shook his head slightly, not quite sure of what his lady love had been up to before he had appeared to her. "Why were you laughing?" he asked.

Piper reached up a hand to his mouth and gently brushed his lips with her fingers. "I'll explain later," she told him, "but for now, it's just the two of us. Let's take advantage of that." And with that, she slipped her arms over the shoulders of the man she loved with everything that she was and pressed her lips to his, pledging her eternal love for him in their kiss. He returned her kiss without hesitation, drawing her closer to him and kissing her with just as much passion as she kissed him, pledging his undying love for her as he did so.

**The End**


	3. Double Surprise

Title: "Double Surprise"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: R  
Summary: Piper's having fun in the shower again.  
Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell, Leo Wyatt, Prue Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell, and Charmed are all © & TM Spelling Television Inc.. The shampoo idea comes from a commercial and thereby is © & TM that product's owners. Everything else is © & TM Pirate Turner.

The two young women rolled their eyes in unison as they stepped into the Manor late that evening. As they looked at each other, they could not help the giggles that escaped their lips at the sounds that drifted down from above stairs, their sister's screams and squeals of delight and what sounded like passion. "If she doesn't give that shampoo bottle a rest..." Prue started, shaking her head, but stopped in mid-sentence at the mischievous gleam that she saw shining in her youngest sister's eyes.

Without a single word, Phoebe started upstairs, an impish grin playing across her lips. Prue shrugged, then followed her sister to the bathroom that the three Halliwells shared. She approached the closed door just in time to see Phoebe outside the bathroom, her fist raised to knock. She shot her younger sister a questioning look, but Phoebe ignored her as she knocked sharply on the door and called out. "Piper! When are you going to give that shampoo a rest?"

Silence met their ears, and after a moment, Phoebe tried again. "Leo's here! He's all worked up!"

She winked at Prue who had came closer to listen at the door. Her little sister's mischievous ways seemed to be catching on as Prue added, "He thinks you've got someone in there!"

"Yeah!" Phoebe agreed eagerly, her eyes shining expectantly. "We tried to tell him that you didn't, that it was just your new shampoo, but he didn't believe us!"

"He's got himself all worked up into a real lather!" Prue added. Both sisters had to cover their mouths with their hands to silence the giggles that threatened to escape, but all that met their ears was a series of soft mumbles and even softer moans, the roar of the shower drowning out whatever their sister's response was.

Behind the closed door of the bathroom, and inside the shower steamed up with powerful heat, Leo gave his beloved a questioning look. "What in the world are they talking about?" he asked in a hushed whisper.

Piper just grinned. "They're full of it," she told him, not caring to get into the issue behind her sisters' teases at a moment like this. "But they are right on one thing," she admitted softly, her eyes hungrily roaming his soap-covered body.

Leo quirked an innocent eyebrow at her. "What's that?"

Piper didn't answer him. She just tackled him, causing a loud Thud to reverberate forth from the bathroom. Prue and Phoebe looked at each other in confusion at first, then started to walk away. New sounds from the bathroom stopped them in their tracks, however, and the two quickly exchanged a knowing look as the actual truth behind the matter dawned on them before bursting into laughter and hurrying away to wait downstairs.

**The End**


End file.
